The present invention relates to combustion machines, and particularly to a straight path carbon powder combustion machine, in that the carbon power is used to replace the conventional heavy oil and diesel oil.
Currently, combustion machine placed before a grout mixer, a stone dryer, or an incinerator, etc. uses heavy oil or diesel oil. However, the cost is high. Moreover, the heavy oil can not be burned completely so that residues are remained in the components of the combustion machine. To clean the residues are inconvenient, even the combustion machine will be damaged due to the accumulation of oil residus.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a straight path carbon powder combustion machine which comprises a body, an air inlet device, an igniter, a forced firing internal combustion chamber, a tinder intercepter and an external combustion chamber.
The body has a hollow interior for receiving other components; and a front end of the body is formed with an outlet for ejecting flame.
The air inlet device is connected to a periphery of the distal end of the body. An outlet of the blower is installed with an air inlet door for controlling airflow from the blower to the periphery of the distal end of the body.
The igniter is axially installed to the interior of the distal end of the body. An outer periphery of the igniter is connected with a carbon powder inlet. A gas tube and an electric shock rod serve for firing gas are connected by a pipe. A gas combustion air inlet tube serves to provide gas to the electric shock rod.
The forced firing internal combustion chamber is axially installed in an interior of the middle and front sections of the body. A distal end of the forced firing internal combustion chamber is connected to an outer edge of the front end of the igniter. The distal end of the forced firing internal combustion chamber is annually installed with a whirlwind combustion air inlet. A front end of the whirlwind combustion air inlet is reduced and a plurality of flame outlets are formed at the surface of the whirlwind combustion air inlet.
The tinder intercepter is axially installed in the interior of a front end of the forced firing internal combustion chamber. A surface of the tinder intercepter is formed with a lattice net.
The external combustion chamber is installed in the plurality of flame outlets at a front section of the forced firing internal combustion chamber. A turbulent blade set is installed at an outer edge of the foremost end of the forced firing internal combustion chamber.